Feliz Navidad, Hiruma
by NaruSaku'sFan
Summary: La Navidad se acercaba y ella aún no decidía qué comprarle al quarterback del equipo de Fútbol Americano del Instituto Deimon. Después de todo, ella estaba enamorada de él. ¿Pero qué pasaría si lo que el Demonio quisiera de presente fuera un beso suyo?


_Hola a todos! hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía. Bueno en realidad sí, pero puros trozos pequeños o indicios de fics que siempre quedaron en nada. Ahora les traigo un oneshoot navideño de Eyeshield 21. La verdad no espero muchos reviews, porque al parecer la serie en español no es muy conocida, pero si te diste el tiempo de leerlo, por favor, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Este es un pequeño presente navideño de mí para ustedes. Espero lo disfruten!_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad de las mentes maestras Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Mutara._

_HiruMamo_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>"Feliz Navidad, Hiruma-kun"<strong>

Faltaban dos días para la navidad y ella aún no sabía qué regalarle. La verdad, ni siquiera estaba segura de si debería regalarle algo.

Todos conocían a Hiruma, no por nada su apodo más conocido era _"Demonio",_ y a pesar de aquello, ella había caído en sus garras. Suzuna muchas veces le preguntó _"¿por qué?"_ y ni ella misma conocía la respuesta. No supo cuándo ni cómo sucedió, pero de las constantes peleas y gritos, floreció algo en su corazón, un sentimiento que muchas veces intentó esconderse a sí misma, pero sin resultados… _amor_.

Y ahora, a dos días de su celebración favorita del año, estaba agobiada. "_¿Por qué con Hiruma era todo tan difícil?"_

-Jodida Manager, deja de pensar en boberías y préstame atención- Y ahí estaba esa característica forma de llamarla.

-Hiruma-kun, me llamo Mamori, y te lo llevo repitiendo desde que nos conocemos-

-Lo sé, maldita Manager, pero estamos en medio de un entrenamiento. Concéntrate o aumentaré al doble el entrenamiento del enano-

Pero aunque el mismo Hiruma se lo pidiera, ella tenía un asunto en su cabeza más importante que atender. Así que buscó a Sena con la mirada y cuando por fin lo encontró, le dedicó una mirada de disculpa y salió corriendo del campo de entrenamiento, sin rumbo aparente.

Finalmente decidió saltarse las clases de la tarde e irse a la cafetería. Afortunadamente estaba vacía. Se dirigió a la mesita de compras, donde la esperaba Ichinose con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Mamori-san, ¿lo de siempre?-

-Sí por favor, pero que sea triple ración-

Y allí estuvo unos cuantos minutos, devorando sus ricos pastelillos, cuando Suzuna apareció repentinamente.

-Mamo-nee, sabía que estarías aquí. Siempre que te encuentras deprimida vienes a añadirle algo de dulzura a tu vida-

-No, para nada. La navidad es la época del año en la que estoy más feliz-

-Admítelo, eres malísima mintiendo y el motivo de tu… ¡ ¿triple ración de pastelillos? ! Pero Mamo-nee, ¿Hiruma te tiene tan mal?-

-Bueno, no te puedo mentir… la verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Se acerca el día más especial del año y no sé qué podría gustarle recibir a Hiruma para navidad-

-¿Qué tal un _beso_? Es lo que has estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¡ ¿un be-beso? ! Pero si yo aún no doy mi primero beso- genial, Suzuna había conseguido que sus mejillas se encendieran del rojo más fuerte existente en el mundo, e Ichinose no paraba de mirar en dirección a su mesa, muerto de la curiosidad.

-¡Pues es perfecto! Yo sé que le gustará a You-nii-

-Suzuna-chan, ¡no me ayudas!-

-Piénsalo, te dejaré sola para que lo medites- dicho eso salió corriendo de la cafetería.

"_¿Un beso?¿Le gustaría a Hiruma recibir un beso mío para esta navidad?"_ El sólo hecho de imaginar sus labios a un par de centímetros de ese endemoniado hombre la hizo dar un salto de la silla y gritar desaforadamente:

-¡Ichinose-kun, una ración extra de pastelillos, por favor!-

...

No pudo dormir nada aquella noche, cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño las palabras de Suzuna reaparecían en su cabeza, haciéndola imaginar las posibles reacciones del Demonio y enrojecerse a más no poder. Así que cuando el despertador sonó, deseó poder quedarse a dormir un par de minutos más.

-Mamori, el despertador lleva sonando hace una hora, ¿te sientes mal? Puedo llamar para excusarte-

-¡ ¿Una hora? !, ¿por qué no me despertaste, mamá? ¡Llegaré tardísimo!

Se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida y partió sin ingerir nada. Ella jamás había llegado tarde en todos sus años de estudio… sin duda todo era culpa de Hiruma.

...

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera de su salón de clases, no podía entrar. Ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y como tal, debía dar el ejemplo. Sin duda después de esto no le quedaría otra opción, tendría que renunciar. Se armó de todo el valor que pudo e ingresó al salón.

-Señorita Anezaki, llega tarde a mi clase-

Lo-lo siento, jamás volverá a pasar, ¡se lo prometo!-

-Vaya a su asiento rápido, antes de que decida darle algún castigo por haberme interrumpido-

Corrió a su puesto sin mirar a nadie, absolutamente nadie. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar más de dos segundos en su horrendo retraso, ya que sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada. Se movieron autónomos, como si buscaran su luz vital, y allí estaba él… despeinado como siempre, reventando una bombita de goma de mascar sin azúcar, a ojos cerrados. A veces se preguntaba qué tipo de cosas pasaban por la mente retorcida de aquel Demonio.

-Mamo-nee, ¿podrías ser un poco menos obvia? Agradece que te sientas atrás y nadie vio tu cara embobada de niña enamorada-

-¿en qué momento terminó la clase?-respondió exaltadísima, regresando al mundo real.

-Hace dos minutos, ya todos se fueron-

En ese momento el Director se dirigió al alumnado por el micrófono de su despacho: "Se le ruega a la señorita Anezaki Mamori asistir de forma urgente a mi oficina… URGENTE… ¿por favor? ¡Es muy urgente!"

-¿Para qué te querrá ese hombre? Faltó poco más para que se pusiera a llorar al micrófono-

-Suzuna-chan, tú llevas poco tiempo en Deimon. Cuando el Director se dirige así a alguien, es obra de una sola persona… Hiruma. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe-

...

Abrió la puerta del despacho del Director, tomó aire e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos antes de poder dirigirse a _aquel_ hombre.

-¡Señorita Anezaki, tardó demasiado!- pobre hombre, cuando se trata de Hiruma siempre entra en desesperación.

-Disculpe las molestas, señor Director. Hiruma no le traerá más problemas-

-No hables por mí, jodida Manager, él seguirá siendo mi esclavo hasta que yo lo diga- Se dirigió al Directo con una de sus miradas más endemoniadas- Y ahora tú, maldito gusano, desaparece-

-¡Sí!- Y corrió como alma que se la lleva el Diablo, literalmente. Pues Hiruma era el Diablo en persona.

-Hiruma-kun, cómo te atreves a…-fue interrumpida

-Yo soy el que va a hablar primero, ¿o ya olvidaste que fui yo quien te llamó aquí? Explícame por qué abandonaste ayer el entrenamiento sin mi permiso-

-Si me voy o no es asunto mío, yo no soy nada tuyo como para que puedas ordenarme qué hacer o no… no soy una de tus esclavos-

-Te equivocas, eres la manager del equipo, por lo tanto eres _mía_-

.

.

.

No podía estar más enrojecida, Hiruma había dicho que _ella_ era suya, y aunque sabía que lo había dicho no en forma romántica, no podía dejar de pensar en que de verdad le gustaría ser _su mujer_… _" ¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando?"_

-¡No digas tonterías, yo no soy de tu propiedad y jamás seré tuya!-

-¿Ah, no?-

En ese momento su cabeza se desconectó y su cuerpo perdió el control de sí mismo. Hiruma se acercaba a ella con una mirada seductora y sus piernas le temblaban. Sus labios se acercaron a su oreja, rozándola. Si esto no paraba ahora, ella se rendiría, se lanzaría a sus brazos y jamás lo soltaría. Él susurró algo en su oído, que la hizo salir de su ensoñación. El embriagante aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, tan cerca del suyo la había hecho cerrar sus ojos para poder retenerlo en su memoria. Así que cuando Hiruma susurró quién-sabe-qué en su oído, cayó en cuenta en la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Logró articular esas palabras, con mucha dificultad. La cercanía de Hiruma la hacía perder la razón.

-Quiero que me lo repitas-

-¿Q-qué cosa?-

-Esa bazofia que acabas de decir… "jamás seré tuya"-

-Yooo…-

No pudo más, si permanecía un segundo más allí realmente iba a terminar siendo de él. Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo para poder separarse de Hiruma y corrió. No paró hasta que se encontró en su habitación, con el seguro de la puerta puesto, respirando con dificultad y cayendo exhausta al piso.

"_No puedo creer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, casi doy mi primer beso, casi se lo doy a Hiruma… por un tonto encaprichamiento suyo. No… eso no lo voy a permitir. Pero mañana es Navidad y necesito regalarle algo… como a todos"_

Su teléfono celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Suzuna.

-Mamo-nee, ¿me puedes decir qué fue lo que te pasó? Te saltaste el entrenamiento, nadie te vio en toda la tarde y estoy segura que tiene que ver con tu visita a You-nii en el despacho del Director-

-Tuvimos un… _encuentro cercano_ y tuve que arrancar-

-¿QUÉEEE? ¡Te exijo que me lo cuentes todo!-

-La verdad no alcanzó a pasar nada-

-Aunque lo querías-

-Sí, no te lo niego… si no hubiera arrancado, yo… creo que hubiera terminado besándolo-

-¡Kyaaaaa, Mamo-nee! Entonces tienes que venir sí o sí a la fiesta de celebración de los Deimon Devil Bats esta noche buena, y terminar lo que NO iniciaste-

-Fiesta… de celebración?-

-Sí, hoy en el entrenamiento Kurita dio la idea y todos estuvieron de acuerdo-

-¿Todos?

-Sí, y Hiruma también vendrá, así que… ¡ésta es tu noche! Nos vemos a las doce. Y si no lo besas, ¡no te lo perdonaré!- cortó.

...

Llegó al Club de los Deimon Devil Bats con cinco minutos de adelanto. Estaban las luces encendidas, así que de seguro ya estaban todos dentro. Hacía bastante frío y seguramente se pondría a nevar en algunos minutos, así que se apresuró a entrar.

-Buenas noches, chicos-

-No sé a quiénes esperabas, pero sólo estoy yo acá-Hiruma estaba tecleando cualquier cosa en su ordenador, como era de costumbre.

-¿Hiruma-kun? ¿Pero dónde se metieron todos?, quizás se atrasaron… pero Yuki-kun siempre es muy puntual- el quarterback dejó de teclear.

-¿Hablas de los malditos críos? Nadie vendrá, sólo la jodida porrista-

-¿Suzuna-chan?-

-Ella me dijo que viniera, al parecer estaba ligando con un perdedor de Shinryūji Naga y me dijo que había descubierto algo grande- _"claro, de la única forma en que Suzuna podía conseguir que Hiruma accediera a venir acá era con algo relacionado al Fútbol Americano."_

-Pero ella me dijo que habría una fiesta de celebración, con los chicos…

-No puedo creer que seas tan tonta, en el momento en que te vi entrar supe que era un engaño… esa jodida animadora me las pagará-

-No, no le harás nada a Suzuna-chan, sólo fue una broma de mal gusto-

-En realidad, si habrá fiesta de celebración… pero a las dos de la mañana-

-Entonces… vámonos a casa y regresemos a las dos- "_claro, antes de que sean las doce y tenga que recibir la Navidad en la compañía de Hiruma."_

Se dirigía a la puerta para lograr arrancar del quarterback, cuando consultó su reloj: "_00:01, genial"_ Así que se dio media vuelta, y antes de que él alcanzara el pomo de la puerta, lo paró, agarrándolo de la manga de su chaqueta.

-Esto… Hiruma… son las doce-

-¿Y eso, qué? ¿No querías irte a tu casa?-

-Son las doce… 25 de Diciembre-

-¿…?-

"_Claro, Navidad… seguramente los Demonios no celebraban la navidad."_ Pero ella sí. Y sin pensarlo, una sonrisa instantánea se dibujó en su cara, la más sincera de las sonrisas y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Lo abrazó.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Hiruma-kun! De haber sabido que pasaría las doce contigo, te hubiera traído un regalo- _"si hubiera decidido qué comprarte, claro"-_ Por favor acepta este abrazo como un presente con mucho cariño- _"¿estoy abrazando a Hiruma? Oh, Dios mío"._

-No lo acepto-

.

.

.

-¿Qué?-

-Pues lo que acabas de oír, no lo acepto-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque tú tienes algo que yo quiero, y quiero que me lo des AHORA- Hiruma la agarró fuertemente de la cintura, para que esta vez no huyera.

-¿Q-qué es lo que estás haciendo?-

-Reclamando mi regalo de navidad-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-

Hiruma posó su mano detrás del cuello de la muchacha y descendió por su espalda delicadamente, mirándola de forma seductora a los ojos. Cuando sus dos manos se encontraban en la cintura de la chica, el joven demonio acercó sus labios a los de ella… -Un beso _tuyo_- y reclamó sus labios. Fue un beso tímido, delicado, pero sin duda la mejor experiencia de toda su vida. Los labios de Hiruma eran cálidos, "sabe a menta", pensó. El quarterback separó sus labios, y cuando la joven abrió los ojos, iba a reprocharle el haber detenido el beso, la mejor sensación de _toda_ su vida, cuando Hiruma habló.

-Feliz Navidad, _Mamori_- y volvió a besarla…

******* _(omake) _*******

Hiruma tenía recostada a Mamori en el sofá de los Devil Bats, se besaban apasionadamente. Su boca jugueteaba con sus labios, su cuello y el inicio de sus senos, provocando que la chica soltara gemidos casi inaudibles. A su vez, las delicadas manos de la joven acariciaban la espalda del quarterback, bajo su polera. Una escena bastante comprometedora.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de golpe, dejando entrar a todos los integrantes de los Deimon Devil Bats.

Sorpresa, eso se leía en los ojos de los recién llegados. Y desgracia, en los ojos de Monta. El ambiente se tornó incómodo, la joven se separó rápidamente del quarterback y no sabía qué decir, se encontraba totalmente enrojecida. Nadie sabía qué hacer, hasta que Suzuna se acercó patinando hasta el sofá, tomó las manos de los dos jóvenes y dijo: "Feliz Navidad para la nueva pareja".

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero luego todos se unieron a las felicitaciones de Suzuna: "Feliz Navidad, felicidades chicos".

Hiruma tomó una de sus preciadas armas, y se puso a disparar como el loco demonio que era.

-¡Espero que con esto les quede claro que mataré al desgraciado que le ponga un solo dedo encima a mi maldita _novia_, Ya-ha!

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Si han llegado hasta leer estas líneas, se los agradezco mucho por haberse dado el tiempo de leer mi shoot. Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, y por supuesto, un próspero Año Nuevo... ojalá cumplan con todas las metas que se propongan este año 2012 y sean muy felices :)<em>

_._

_._

_._

_¿review?_


End file.
